Lost With Glee Season 2 Episode 4
by glost
Summary: "Shyness With An Other"
1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
Tina Cohen Chang stared at herself in the mirror form the bathroom of the Darma station. She examined herself but didn't make any changes. She washed her hands and left. She sat down comfortably on the couch and brought her hand to her mouth to bite her nails, she brought her knees to her chest as she turned her hand toward the vault she examined it curiously. She jumped when she heard the alarm in the computer room go off. She looked over to the computer room and then back to the vault. She got up and hurried to the computer room.  
Tina: John?  
She looked around in the room and did not see him.  
Tina: John?  
Tina wanted to continue searching for him but the alarm kept going off and the timer was running out.  
Tina shook her head and entered the numbers.  
The timer reset as John entered the room.  
John: I'm sorry Tina, I had to go out for a minute, and I thought I would be back in time.  
Tina: It's fine.  
John: Have you checked on the prisoner?  
Tina: Not yet.  
John: It's about lunch time. Let's feed him.  
Tina and John make some food and then go to vault and open it. There was a well beaten man on the floor he seemed innocent but that must be because he was beat up.  
Henry: Well, that was a close one wasn't it?  
Tina and John look at each other then back at Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Tina doodled in a notebook for a bit while John and Jack talked about the prisoner. She didn't pay much attention to them however when she looked up at them she could tell they were talking about him. She didn't like calling him that. She kept wondering what it would feel like if he was innocent, even after the torture he still stayed with his story about crashing in a balloon.  
Tina stared at them curiously, the only other time she saw such competitiveness between adults was between Sue and Schue.  
They were silent for a while; they looked at each other waiting to see who would budge first. Until the alarm went off again and they backed off from each other and looked over toward the room.  
Tina stood: I got it.  
Tina rushed over to the room and entered the code. Tina walked back to a silent room. She looked over to the vault again.  
Tina: Are we sure he can breathe in there?  
Jack: What?  
Tina: Aren't vaults usually not ventilated?  
Jack: Usually they aren't but every room is because it's underground.  
Tina: I should get the silver wear before he tries to use it as an escape tool.  
Jack: I can get it.  
Tina: Okay, I guess im gonna leave.  
Tina leaves, as she is opening the door she runs into Puck.  
Tina: Puck, hi.  
Puck: Hey.  
Tina: Where are you going?  
Puck: I'm taking my shift for the numbers.  
Tina: Oh, well, good luck, Jack and John are having one of their fight over island arguments.  
Puck: Thanks for the heads up.  
Tina: Bye.  
Puck and Tina pass by each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Artie cleaned his glasses as he walked along the beach. Dave walked up next to him.  
Dave: Fish aren't biting today.  
Artie nodded.  
Dave: Rachel Berry's taking a skinny dip in the ocean.  
Artie nodded again.  
Dave: You just wanna make out?  
Artie nodded again.  
Dave: Artie, I know it's only been a few weeks, but like I said Quinn wouldn't want you to do this to yourself.  
Artie: Quinn is dead; I just don't know how I could move on.  
Dave: I'll help you Artie. I'm here for you.  
Artie cried and Dave held him


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
Finn and Rachel were walking romantically along the beach.  
Rachel: I'm so glad we didn't split up.  
Finn: Where we going to split up.  
Rachel: I'll be honest, we were headed that way. But we didn't get there.  
Finn: Right, your right, we are in a better place.  
Rachel: After everything we've been through, I'm so glad we stuck together.  
Finn: Together forever, no matter what.  
Rachel: You know being here, makes me hope that when we get out of, we can have a jungle wedding.  
Finn: I can go the rest of my life without seeing a beach ever again.  
Rachel laughs as he kisses her playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Tina sneaked into the Darma station and looked into the timer room. Puck was napping with his feet on the table. Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head while she smiled. She checked the time. It still had forty three minutes on it. She sneaked over to the vault entered the combination and unlocked it. She slowly started to shut the door after she went in, but did not completely close it.  
Henry: Why hello.  
Tina: Hi.  
Henry: Did you need something from me?  
Tina: I know your lying.  
Henry: Lots of people say they know.  
Tina: That is true, but I know I know.  
Henry: You are an exceptional girl, aren't you Tina?  
Tina: I never told you my name.  
Henry: Suppose I was to say you are right? What would happen?  
Tina: Depends what you have to offer?  
Henry: What do you want?  
Tina: Out of here, a way off this island, for me and everyone trapped on this place.  
Henry: I don't just mean now, I mean what have you been wanting all your life?  
Tina stood back in confusion.  
Henry: I'm a very powerful man Tina; I can get a lot of things. We can find your real parents Tina, if you help me.  
Tina stared at him in shock then slowly backed out of the vault. Closed it and locked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
-Flash Back-  
Tina came home like any other normal day. She put her bag down on the table and checked the fridge.  
Tina's mom: Tina.  
Tina: Hi.  
Tina stayed staring at the fridge.  
Tina: Is there anything to snack on other than strawberry go-gert.  
Tina turned around to face her parents. They had a serious look on their face and she didn't like it.  
Tina: What's wrong?  
Tina's dad: Sit down honey.  
Tina sat on the other side of the table.  
Tina: You guys are scaring me.  
Tina's mom: We are sorry Tina, this isn't something you should be scared of, to be honest we should be scared.  
Tina: Why?  
Tina's dad: A few years after your mom and I got married we tried, for a very long time, to have kids.  
Tina's mom: But for some reason, I couldn't get pregnant. And after five years we gave up. Then a friend of our asked if we looked into other options he said his job was working with an adoption company that, he said that something fell short and now a baby girl will be parentless.  
Tina started to tear.  
Tina's dad: Our friend set up a meeting, and a month after you were born, you were legally ours.  
Tina: I-  
Tina's mom: We love you Tina. And you are our daughter no matter what.  
Tina: Why are you telling me, why now?  
Tina's mom: I'm pregnant. When we found out, we knew we had to tell you the truth. You deserve it.  
Tina: what happened to my birth parents?  
Tina's dad: For years Tina, we searched for them but it was like they never existed. And you started to get older and you started to question so we stopped.  
Tina's mom: Please don't hate us Tina. We love you.  
Tina stood and walked away.  
-End Flash Back-


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
Tina walked back to the beach using a popular pathway.  
Mike: Tina!  
Tina stopped and sighed, she turned around to face Mike. Mike ran over.  
Mike: Hey I've been looking all over for you. I thought your shift ended an hour ago?  
Tina: It did but I stayed around for a bit.  
Mike: Why?  
Tina: In a strange way it reminds me of home down there, walls, furniture, and lighting.  
Mike: Well I missed you.  
Tina: I missed you too.  
Mike kissed her but she tried to brush it off.  
Tina: Come on let's go back to the beach.  
Tina started to move but Mike held her.  
Mike: Why are you acting like this?  
Tina: Like what?  
Mike: You've been so weird since Puck came back.  
Tina: It's not Puck I swear.  
Mike: Then what is it?  
Tina: I can't tell you.  
Mike: Fine,  
Mike walks away frustrated.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
Brittany and Santana sat in their legs next to each other. They were looking down on Quinn's grave. They didn't have a body to bury, but they still needed a place to remember her. Santana put her right hand on her grave and Brittany put her left hand on Quinn's grave and with their free hands they held each other.  
Santana: I'm guessing this is our last unholy trinity meeting.  
Brittany: Stop it.  
Santana: I'm sorry Britt; I am just dealing with this differently.  
Brittany: If she was here then she would get mad at you then you two would start fighting and I would have to break it up.  
Santana: Britt, I know, Q and I fought a lot but that didn't mean I didn't like her.  
Brittany: You didn't hate each other?  
Santana: No, we loved each other, and we loved you, Quinn was like the older sister I had to fight in order to see you.  
Brittany: She always looked out for us.  
Santana: I know death is a hard thing to understand, sometimes I don't get it either, but remember everything that she did, will always be with us. She won't leave you as long as you keep her memories; the only sad thing is that you won't get any new ones.  
Brittany: That is unfair, it's stupid.  
Santana: I know.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
Puck had a rough enough day. The weird stares from people were one thing, but the ones from his friends he couldn't deal with. He couldn't understand how they could act this way; he goes away for a week and becomes public enemy number one. It wasn't even his choice to get on that raft.  
Now Puck is the sole responsible for ruining everything. He tried to ignore it; he tried to find someone who didn't, couldn't blame him. Mike quickly caught up to him.  
Mike: What are you doing?  
Puck: Looking for my girlfriend.  
Mike: Are you sure you are not looking for my girlfriend.  
Puck: No, I'm looking for Lauren.  
Mike: Tina told me what happened in Australia.  
Puck: Because I told her to tell you, she would keep it from you and it would ruin you two.  
Mike: Why did you do it?  
Puck: I'm a passionate guy; I got caught up in the moment.  
Mike: What about Lauren?  
Puck: I told Lauren, and after she kicked my ass twice she forgave me and made me promised not to do anything like that again.  
Mike: You are so worthless Puck.  
Puck stopped walking and turned to face him.  
Puck: What?  
Mike: You are worthless, you steal girls and then you ruin them, I'm not going to let that happen to Tina.  
Puck: That's not true, you don't know what happened.  
Mike: Look at what happened to Quinn.  
Puck tackles Mike and they start to fight.  
It takes a few seconds for people to get there, but they eventually get them separated.  
Will: Stop it both of, you, Puck what is wrong?  
Puck shook Sam off of him.  
Puck: Why do you always blame me?  
Puck sounded very hurt.  
Puck: It's always my fault, it's always me. Have you ever Mr. Schue? That it takes two to tumble. I am sick and tired of being the one who has to pay.  
Puck walked away wiping his face from tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
Finn ventured around the jungle surroundings. He was alone. He heard someone crying and quickly walked toward them. Tina was sitting on the ground.  
Finn: Tina, I didn't expect you, what are you doing here?  
Tina: Nothing.  
Finn: You can tell me Tina, We are friends right?  
Tina: Who are you looking for?  
Finn: Puck.  
Tina: Why are you looking for Puck?  
Finn: I don't know, he flipped out after we pulled him and Mike apart.  
Tina: Puck and Mike were fighting?  
Finn: Yeah, it got pretty intense, Puck started to cry.  
Tina: He was crying?  
Finn nodded and Tina sighed.  
Finn: So why are you out here?  
Tina: I had a fight with Mike, about something, but he thinks it's something else, so now he is taking it out on Puck.  
Finn: Tina, no matter what you are one of us, you're our friend and your loyal and you should talk to us for whatever you need.  
Tina: Thanks Finn.  
Finn hugged her.  
Finn: Now are you gonna tell me what really bugging you?  
Tina rolled her eyes and let go.  
Tina: It's just henry. I feel like we are treating him horribly. I don't think it's right.  
Finn: You should talk to Jack about it. I'll come with you, we can tell him together.  
Tina: Thanks. We'll do it later, you should go look for Puck, and I'll meet you later.  
Finn nods and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
-Flash Back-  
Tina walked back into the kitchen; her parents were still sitting at the table.  
Tina: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you both, but this is just such a shock.  
Tina's Mom: If you want Tina, we can keep searching for them.  
Tina: No, I don't need to find them. I have you.  
Tina hugs her parents  
-End Flash Back-  
Tina snuck by John in the computer room and made her way to the vault door and walked in.  
Henry: Hello, Tina welcome back to my prison.  
Tina sighed.  
Henry: Now have you given thought of what we talked about.  
Tina: yes I have, and my answer is no, you may have thought you had something over me but you don't, I don't need to find my real parents.  
Henry: Well that's a let down.  
Tina: I'm sorry that I can't help you, I think the way treat you is inhumane.  
Henry: Beating someone is a very monstrous way to treat someone.  
Tina: You don't have to worry; I won't tell anyone you tried to blackmail me.  
Henry: I appreciate that.  
Tina: Goodbye.  
Henry: Goodbye Tina.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
Jack was walking toward his shelter on the beach. He seems tired and ready to pass out.  
Charlie: Hey Jack, you don't look tiptop.  
Jack: Well, I don't feel tiptop.  
Charlie: I could grab my guitar, play you a lullaby tune.  
Jack: No thanks Charlie.  
Ana: Jack, we need to talk.  
Charlie: Ah, an excuse me would have been nice.  
Finn and Tina also walked pass them then stopped.  
Finn: Jack.  
Santana: Jack! We need to talk!  
Jack: Okay, okay one at a time.  
Ana: I want to search for the balloon, he drew map, I think we should use it.  
Charlie: ooo an adventure, sounds like fun I'm in.  
Santana: Me too, Hey Matt, in for a hike?  
Matt: Sure.  
Matt went back to work. Santana used her arm to lean on Ana's shoulder.  
Ana smiled at her then looked at Jack annoyed.  
Jack: Did you think I would let you go alone? Let them go with you, take Sayid too, he needs to be away from Henry.  
Finn: Jack?  
Jack: Yes,  
Tina: Is there any way you can be nicer.  
Tina: Your treating Henry like a prisoner, treat him like a, captured guest.  
Jack: I'll see what I can do.  
Finn: Thanks Jack.  
Tina: Get some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
Santana walked happily through the jungle. Finally doing something for the camp put her in a positive mood.  
Santana passed by a thick tree and saw Puck.  
Santana: Oh suck it up Macho Man.  
Puck: Oh, what are you doing here?  
Santana: I'm just out for a walk, didn't know I was going to walk into the cry baby king.  
Puck: Sorry I ruined your day.  
Santana: Okay Puck talk to me.  
Puck: What?  
Santana: I'm locking snix up in a cage, you can talk to me without worry of witty and snarky comebacks.  
Puck: It's just high school problems Santana.  
Santana: Oh high school.  
Puck: For years I've been hurting other and now I'm the one getting hurt.  
Santana: Well, my advice, unattach yourself, I know we've been saying we are all here for each other, but if we're the problem. Then you shouldn't keep comin' back.  
Puck: You really think so?  
Santana: Yup.  
Puck laid back on the floor and stared up through the thick trees and at the pieces of blue sky. Santana sigh tiredly and aid back as well.  
Puck: You think we'll ever get home?  
Santana: I'm not one to have faith, but I do believe we'll get home, one way or another.

END


End file.
